Musical Day
by lovepikachu12
Summary: another not so ordinary day in Gakuen Alice:I'm not having good ideas lately so please give me some advice please!


**lovepikachu12:** Hey! everyone!

**Natsume:** and i thought polka was noisy!

**Mikan:** no fair Natsume i should give you a nickname too...umm...since your alias is kuro neko...how about neko-chan

**lovepikachu12:** (hahaha)keep that name Mi-chan(hahaha)its so KAWAII!!!!!

**Natsume:** ell look who's talking,defenitely somebody who has no hint of cuteness.

**lovepikachu12:** haha very funny!(sarcastic tone)

**lovepikachu12:** oh i almost forgot the songs in this fanfic are from Mermaid Melody!

**Mikan:** YEY!!!

**Natsume:** oh joy...(being sarcastic)

**lovepikachu12:** to be honest this story is very suckish and i blame myself for it! but the songs are my idea so there

**lovepikachu12:** on with the story!

* * *

**Friday morning:**

"good morning minna-san!" said as he barged in the classroom door"good news class today is free day!"as expected the whole class burst to joy, well except for Natsume,Ruka and hotaru

"okay class we are going to have a singing contest!!!"he kept going"and were playing here!"

_"oh no! a singing contest"_thought our favorate brunette

**The First Game:**

"okay first contestant is Hotaru-chan" said exitedly

"good luck Hotaru"cheered Mikan and her friends well except for Natsume of course

**--**

**(Yami no Baroque By:Sheshe and Mimi)**

Hikari tozasu BAROKKU utsukushiki NOIZU to nare  
Kuroi wana no sasayaki yurikago de eien ni nemure

Yukkuri to mezameteku  
Uchi naru kokoro no kage yo  
Shinku no bara o kazari shinju o koorasete

*Saa.. tomoni negai o hitotsu ni shite  
Ooinaru ankoku ni mi o yudanete

Kokoro nusumu BAROKKU MAINASU no nami ni idakare  
Shinjite ita sekai wa isshun de oto mo naku kieru

Yukkuri to mukatte iru  
Owari no toki o iwaou  
Koori no bishou tatae shinju o hai ni shite

Aa.. tomo yo. Kibou no hikari areba  
Nijimidasu zetsubou to iu OMAAJU

Hikari tozasu BAROKKU utsukushiki NOIZU to nare  
Kuroi wana no sasayaki yurikago de eien ni nemure  
Tozasareta rakuen..

(repeat)

Kawarihateta sekai de unmei no morosa o shiru  
Atenonai kanashimi ga kokoro o kudaku mae ni  
Hikari tozasu BAROKKU utsukushiki NOIZU to nare  
Kuroi wana no sasayaku mirai o mezashi tomo ni yukou..

--

the song ended and her classmates cheered

"next is Mikan-chan!"

"oh no!"she murmured_"well here goes nothing_!"she thought

**(Kizuna By:Luchia solo version****)**

Itai hodo namida afureru shinkai no yoru o koe  
GARASU no suimen te o nobaseba hikari ni todoita

Mieru mono dake ga kikoeru koe dake ga  
Subete janai koto ni kidzuite  
Shinjirareru mono hitotsu fueta  
Ima nara tsuyoku nareru ne

*Kizutsuite mata kagayaku muteki no kizuna kanjiteru  
Dareka janakute kimi janakya dame  
Setsunai hodo motometeru  
Kiseki ga kasanareba unmei ni kawaru mitai ni  
Utagai nante yaburi suteyou  
Katai kizuna o shinjite

Fuan ya kodoku wa jibun no yowasa ga umidasu kage  
Me o sorasanai de mukiaeru yo nigetari shinai de

Te ni fureru mono ya kanjiru netsu dake ga  
RIARU janai koto o oboete  
"Sasaeau" to iu imi o shitta ima nara tsuyoku nareru ne

Kakegae no nai nakama to musunda kizuna wa eien  
Doko ni itatte todoku MERODII  
Hitoribocchi janai kara  
Meguri kuru kisetsu ga inochi o umidasu mitai ni  
Yukkuri dakedo sodatete yukou  
Fukai kizuna o shinjite

Watashi no itami wa... watashitachi no kurushimi  
Watashi no egao wa... watashitachi no yorokobi  
Wakachiau koto to hitori norikoeru koto  
Nanatsu no umi musubu kizuna shinjite!

--

"wow Mikan-chan you have a very pretty voice"Anna and Nonoko said at the same time

"yeah polka-dots give us an encore so we would go deaf"Natsume said sarcasticly but deep inside he was very surpriced

a vain poped on her head

"were going to ignore the deaf part Mikan just give us an encore please!"Anna pleaded

"YEAH ENCORE!ENCORE!ENCORE"the whole class screamed

"okay fine just stoped screaming your disturbing the other classes"

**(Return to the Sea By:** **Sara )**

Otogibanashi saigo no PEEJI wa  
Kakikaerarete higeki ni kawari  
Tatta hitotsu shinjiteta  
Hito no kokoro sae mo miushinau  
Ai mo yume mo marude  
Suna no oshiro mitai na no  
Hakanaku kowarete yuku no yo  
Sore o nozomanakutatte

Dakedo ima mo wasurerarenai no  
Anata ga itsumo utatta MERODII  
Mune ni hibiku tabi itsuka  
Modoreru ki ga suru no ano koro ni  
Kitto kitto kaereru no  
Tsunagareta kusari furiharai  
Futatsu no sekai ga  
Musubareta aoi umi e

Zettai!  
Ai dake wa subete o norikoeru  
Unmei kimeru seiza mo kaerareru  
Kiete shimae okubyou na uso mo ima mo...

Houseki no you ni kirameku haha naru umi no  
Yasashisa to ai ni tsutsumare umareta  
Nanatsu no inochi ga mitsumeru yume ga aru  
Dakara watashi mo koko ni kita no  
Mou jibun ni uso tsukanai  
Mamoru hito ga ite  
Mamoru sekai ga aru kara

Kitto!  
Mienakute utagau no wa yowasa  
Katachi no nai ai o shinjitetai  
Yagate ai o kono te ni kanjiru hi made...

Sazanami no BEDDO de me o samashita asa ni  
Subete ga owatte hajimaru no  
Atatakaku shizuka na hikari ni tsutsumarete  
Kibou ga michiteru umi ni kaeru no

Hora shiawase no kane ga natte  
Nanatsu no umi ga kagayaki dashitara  
Ai no kiseki o ichiban suki na  
Anata to futari mitsumetai

Soshite sotto KISU o shite ne

--

"okay now Mikan-chan and Hotaru-chan would have a duet!"the gay teacher announced

"YAY!!! just like old times right Hotaru?"

"lets just get this over with so i could sell your songs"Hotaru said emotionlessly

--

**(KODOU By:Luchia and Hanon duet version)**

Arashi no umi ni utarete makesou na ima wo  
Furiharae ai wo mitsumete kono mune ni

Tachiagaru yo nando demo yakusoku no tame ni  
Shakunetsu no raito wo abite shibuki ga mau

Taiyou yori mo atsuku atsuku atsuku  
Utagoe wa motto takaku takaku takaku  
Ima koso, ima koso

Hageshii kodou afuredasu ai no MELODY  
Takanaru kodou shinjitsu wa tatta hitotsu  
Kumori no nai kagami ni utsushite  
Tsutawaru kodou wakiagaru ai no chikara  
Soshite umareru atsui pafekuto hamoni

Ude hirogete uketomeru anata no subete ga  
Kurushikute hajimete shitta hontou no ai

Minamikaze yori hayaku hayaku hayaku  
Sukooru koete tsuyoku tsuyoku tsuyoku  
Ima koso, ima koso

Minna no kodou wo kasaneau iro no hamoni  
Nari yamanai de kirameki wo tomenai de  
Watashitachi ga torimodosu PARADISE  
Kanjiru kodou wo wakiagaru ai no chikara  
Soshite hirogaru yume no pafekuto hamoni

Hageshii kodou afuredasu ai no MELODY  
Takanaru kodou shinjitsu wa tatta hitotsu  
Kumori no nai kagami ni utsushite  
Tsutawaru kodou wakiagaru ai no chikara

Minna no kodou wo kasaneau iro no hamoni  
Nari yamanai de kirameki wo tomenai de  
Watashitachi ga torimodosu PARADISE  
Kanjiru kodou wo wakiagaru ai no chikara

Soshite hirogaru yume no pafekuto hamoni  
Soshite umareru atsui pafekuto hamoni

--

"okay Mikan-chan,Hotaru-chan for the final song your partners will join you and there is absolutely nothing that can change my mind"

"NANI"

"okay on stage Natsume,Ruka"

--

**(Legend of Mermaid By:Luchia,Kaito,Hanon and Nagisa)**(if you watch mermaid melody pure episode 39 you'll see them sing together_)

Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta  
Yoake mae kikoeta MERODI  
Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta

Higashi no sora e to habataku toritachi  
Saa, takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi

Nanatsu no umi no rakuen  
Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru  
Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA  
Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo  
Watashi wa wasurenai

Yukkuri to kumo wa nagarete nijino hateni kieteitta  
Hoshitachi wa shinju no you ni  
Tsuyoi hikari hanachi hajimeru

Minami no sora kara kikoeru kuchibue  
Sou, otona ni naru toki ga kiteita

Kiseki wa meguru bouken  
Yasashii haha no negai wo mune ni idaki nagara daremo ga tabi wo shiteru  
Hoshi furu yoru no FANTAJIA  
Afureru namida to inori dare ni mo wakaranai  
Mirai wo terashiteru

Nanatsu no umi no rakuen  
Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru  
Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA  
Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo  
Watashi wa wasurenai

Kiseki wa meguru bouken  
Yasashii haha no negai wo mune ni idaki nagara daremo ga tabi wo shiteru  
Hoshi furu yoru no FANTAJIA  
Afureru namida to inori dare ni mo wakaranai  
Mirai wo terashiteru

--

"wow Natsume u sing very well"

"at least i'm better than u"

"can you at least say something nice for once!!!"

"I'm not going to say something nice to an absolute _BAKA_"

"well iguess their still not mature enough to admit that they love each other"Hotaru said to Ruka

"i agree"Ruka replied

**_FINE_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Natsume:** this is the worst story you ever made!!!(grumpy and frustrated)

**lovepikachu12:** your right Natsu--(smirks evilly)

**Natsume:** OI WHAT ARE YOU SMIRKING ABOUT!!!!!!!!!(grumpy,frustrated and annoyed)

**lovepikachu12:** aww...neko-chan is in a bad bad mood because he never had the chance to have a Kissey-Kissey-Huggy-Huggy moment with Mikan-chan...(teasing tone)

**Natsume:** SPEAK FOR YOUR SELF WOMAN!!!!!!!!(still grumpy,frustrated and annoyed)

**lovepikachu12: **hehehe...okay **R&R**


End file.
